


La sposa del fiume

by Alex K Morland (kanako91)



Series: P0rn Fest Italia [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fanfic Italia P0rn Fest, Folklore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Human Sacrifice, Japanese Character(s), Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Sex Magic, Water Spirit
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22183096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/Alex%20K%20Morland
Summary: Partecipa alla tredicesima edizione del P0rn Fest di Fanfic Italia & Lande Di Fandom.Prompt:Lo spirito del fiume prende forma umana (o semiumana)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/River Spirit
Series: P0rn Fest Italia [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070156
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: P0rn Fest #13 - Thirteen P0rnreasons Why - Partigiani Uniti Contro il Puritanesimo





	La sposa del fiume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noruard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noruard/gifts).



Distesa nella barca, circondata da una dote di manufatti del suo villaggio, Chiho fluttuava nel fiume da chissà quanto tempo. L’avevano spinta lontano da riva quel mattino e tra il cielo plumbeo e la lieve nebbia nel mezzo era difficile seguire il movimento del sole.

E se non poteva contare il tempo, Chiho aveva ben poco altro da fare se non rimuginare.

Proprio l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno.

Aveva cercato di non pensare da quando le avevano comunicato di esser stata scelta come sacrificio del decennio per rabbonire lo spirito del fiume.

«Non è stato molto benevolo con noi, negli ultimi tempi» le aveva spiegato il capovillaggio. «Le ultime esondazioni non hanno fertilizzato i campi: hanno distrutto i raccolti».

Sua madre aveva pianto, ma non aveva smesso di dirle che era un grande onore, per cui suo padre non aveva smesso di ringraziare gli anziani del villaggio. Quando dieci anni prima era stata scelta un’altra ragazza, Chiho aveva assistito a scene simili.

Doveva essere onorata che la scelta fosse ricaduta su di lei.

Avrebbe fatto qualcosa che nessuna delle sue coetanee aveva l’occasione di fare: avrebbe rabbonito lo spirito del fiume diventando la sua sposa e avrebbe protetto il villaggio.

Eppure, non sentiva un granello di quell’onore.

Per questo aveva preferito non fermarsi mai a pensare. Si era tenuta occupata nella preparazione del corredo e della dote con cui sarebbe stata inviata allo spirito del fiume e ci era riuscita. Aveva impegnato e stancato il suo corpo fino non avere la forza di lasciar vagare la mente.

Però nella barca, diretta verso il suo sposo, era difficile non pensare.

Pensava, soprattutto, alle voci che giravano sul destino delle spose dello spirito del fiume. Le ragazze del villaggio sapevano che prima o poi sarebbe venuto il giorno in cui una di loro sarebbe stata mandata in sposa al fiume, a meno che non avessero avuto già un marito. L’ultima volta, Chiho era stata ancora troppo giovane per essere scelta, non era ancora maturata, ritardataria tra le sue coetanee.

Si chiedeva se quello fosse stato un segno premonitore di quale sarebbe stato il suo destino.

Che poi, quale era il suo destino?

«Perché lo spirito del fiume ha bisogno di una sposa ogni dieci anni?» si chiedevano alcune.

«Nessuna di loro è mai tornata a fare visita al villaggio?» chiedevano altre.

«Anche la sposa diventa uno spirito del fiume?»

Erano tutte domande per cui nessuno aveva una risposta e che riaffioravano una dopo l’altra nella mente di Chiho. E con loro, le speculazioni. Dalle più dolci, alle più terrificanti.

Lei, però, non sembrava ricordarne molte, di quelle dolci.

I suoi pensieri erano pieni di giovani affogate, i loro corpi divorati dai pesci, o frantumati sulle rocce, il loro sangue il vero tributo richiesto dallo spirito del fiume, il vero fertilizzante per le terre su cui correva.

«Stai andando verso la morte, Chiho, è questa la verità» mormorò a se stessa.

Come sentendo quelle parole, la corrente si fece più forte e tirò la barca in avanti. Chiho si sollevò a sedere. Dopo tutto il tempo che aveva passato a guardare il cielo sempre uguale, voleva almeno vedere cosa l’aspettava.

La nebbia era più fitta davanti a lei e al gentile scorrere del fiume si era sostituito un altro suono: quello rabbioso dell’acqua che si lanciava contro le rocce.

Stava andando verso la cascata.

Era davvero diretta verso la morte.

Doveva decidere se guardare avanti o tornare distesa e chiudere gli occhi, prima di perdere coscienza per sempre.

La barca accelerò ancora, mentre sgusciava tra le rocce e i mulinelli d’acqua.

Chiho strinse i pugni.

Avrebbe affrontato la cascata a occhi aperti.

La nebbia si fece ancora più fitta e il rumore più forte, e avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere il fiume sparire davanti a lei nel frastuono della cascata. Era pronta a urlare mentre andava giù.

Le sue ultime parole sarebbero state grida spaventate.

Ma giunse al limite della cascata e la barca rallentò.

I suoni svanirono mentre intorno a lei tutto era bianco. Quasi fosse entrata nel banco di nebbia.

Chiho si guardò intorno e si sporse dalla barca, che dondolò, increspando l’acqua.

L’acqua?

C’era di nuovo acqua, davanti e tutto intorno a lei, e non sembrava avere fine, se non per la nebbia che le impediva di vedere oltre la prua.

Chiho strinse le mani al petto, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata, e seguì l’avanzata sull’acqua finché la nebbia non si diradò e un palazzo fluttuante non le comparì davanti.

Era circondato da passerelle e le pareti erano in carta di riso e legno, i tetti spioventi delle diverse stanze coperti di tegole stondate come lische di pesce. Non sembrava molto diverso da un palazzo signorile di quelli che avrebbe potuto vedere nell’entroterra, salvo per il modo in cui aleggiava sull’acqua, apparentemente ancorato al nulla.

La barca si diresse da sola verso il fianco del palazzo e dentro una corte che si prestò come porticciolo. Lì, Chiho non aspettò di ricevere indicazioni da nessuno – nessuno sembrava essere presente al di fuori di lei – e salì sulla passerella.

Appena lasciò la barca, questa si allontanò con sopra il suo corredo e la dote.

Chiho inspirò a fondo.

Forse non l’aspettava solo la morte.

.

Nel palazzo sospeso sull’acqua e avvolto nella nebbia, lo scorrere del tempo non era più evidente rispetto a quando Chiho si era trovata a seguire la corrente del fiume nella barca.

Non aveva chiaro quanto ci avesse messo a visitare le decine di stanze vuote, l’una collegata all’altra da porte scorrevoli, alcune delle quali si aprivano sulla passerella esterna, altre sul cortile interno.

Come se non bastasse, non aveva incontrato alcun servitore, né altro abitante del palazzo. Non c’era traccia delle precedenti spose, tutto sembrava fermo in un momento imprecisato e uguale al precedente, come se nessuno fosse mai stato lì né ci sarebbe mai stato.

Perciò non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo rimase seduta sui talloni, nel punto in cui l’aveva lasciata la barca. Ma rimase lì, finché qualcosa non increspò la superficie dell’acqua.

Affiorò un viso, i contorni poco chiari e mutevoli, come se fosse una forma di acqua. Poi raddrizzò la testa, da cui pendevano ciocche lunghe e ondulate, più scure del resto.

Chiho aprì la bocca, ma non ne uscì nulla.

Due mani si aggrapparono alla passerella e dall’acqua emerse un corpo che avrebbe definito maschile: era ciò a cui la facevano pensare le spalle larghe, il torso piatto e longilineo che si congiungeva alle gambe tramite fianchi stretti.

Era composto di acqua, che si muoveva e vorticava come racchiusa in un recipiente invisibile.

Recipiente che si abbassò su un ginocchio di fronte a lei e le porse una mano.

Chiho studiò il viso, dove avrebbero dovuto esserci gli occhi, e le parve di scorgere delle ombre scure, ma poteva essere uno scherzo della sua mente desiderosa di vedere qualcosa di simile a lei nella creatura che aveva davanti.

Chissà se era quel che avevano cercato di vedere anche le precedenti spose.

Chissà dov’erano finite, le precedenti spose.

Erano arrivate anche loro in un palazzo deserto al fondo di una cascata? E lo avevano atteso pazienti finché non aveva ritenuto opportuno farsi vedere?

Cosa avevano fatto? Lo avevano scacciato? Gli avevano posto domande?

E lui, aveva mai risposto?

Chiho non sapeva rispondere a nessuna di quelle domande. Riusciva solo fissarlo imbambolata.

La mano era ancora lì, tesa verso di lei. Quel gesto, così umano, non andava d’accordo con le voci più spaventose sullo spirito del fiume.

Se fosse stato il mostro di cui tutti parlavano, non le avrebbe offerto una mano, no? Le sarebbe saltato alla gola appena uscito dall’acqua, o l’avrebbe attirata nelle profondità per rubarle l’aria e la vita.

Invece le porgeva la mano. Sarebbe stato scortese non prenderla.

Così Chiho posò le dita su quelle della forma di acqua, trovandole fresche al tatto, ma non bagnate come avrebbe creduto.

E sotto il suo sguardo, la mano prese colore e, poco a poco, tutto il braccio. Il colore si estese al resto del corpo, quasi lo scorrere dell’acqua si fermasse per assumere un aspetto più simile al suo.

Aveva finalmente davanti una creatura che non sembrava del tutto aliena e incomprensibile, ma aveva l’aspetto di un uomo. Giovane, di bell’aspetto, dai lineamenti delicati e gli occhi scuri a forma di foglie – gli angoli esterni che tendevano verso l’alto. Aveva capelli neri così lunghi che gli ricadevano ai lati del viso, giù dalle spalle e dal petto glabro, fin sulle cosce.

Chiho fu travolta da una vampata e distolse gli occhi da quel che aveva intravisto tra le gambe di lui, una mano sollevata per nascondere le guance brucianti dietro la manica. Non aveva più dubbi che potesse essere un maschio.

Doveva essere lo spirito del fiume. Il suo sposo.

Gli lanciò un’occhiata al di sopra della mano, per trovare le labbra incurvate in un sorriso.

«Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi» le disse, la voce bassa come il sussurro del fiume nella notte.

La tirò in piedi, la mano ancora stretta nella sua, mentre l’altra si posava su un fianco. Mosse un passo verso di lei e Chiho indietreggiò, e indietreggiò ancora fino a sentire le stuoie di paglia sotto i piedi nudi.

Le parole successive lui gliele sussurrò nell’orecchio: «Presto questa vista ti sarà familiare».

Lei girò la testa per incontrare il suo sguardo e fu come specchiarsi in un lago. Non sentiva il suo respiro sulla pelle, ma solo un lieve sentore di ninfee.

Lo spirito del fiume lasciò la sua mano, per accarezzarle la gola e percorrerla fino allo scollo dell’abito. Lo allargò, facendosi strada tra la stoffa per arrivare alla pelle al di sotto.

Il suo tocco fresco la fece rabbrividire ma, allo stesso tempo, le scaldò il basso ventre, una sensazione che le faceva tornare in mente quando lei e le sue amiche avevano frugato nella borsa di un artista di passaggio dal villaggio. Vi avevano trovato rotoli di illustrazioni indecenti, pieni di persone – e non solo – più o meno vestite che si toccavano, si incastravano tra loro, con espressioni di abbandono che l’avevano affascinata già prima di sapere di cosa si trattasse.

Quando lo spirito del fiume le tracciò il contorno di un seno e pizzicò il capezzolo tra le dita, le sfuggì un verso che non era solo sorpreso. Era probabilmente il suono che avrebbero emesso quelle bocche disegnate. Le mancavano le parole per descrivere le sensazioni che irradiavano da quel punto e diventò sempre più difficile trovarle mentre lui lo tormentava con le dita, e poi stringendoci le labbra intorno.

L’abito le scivolò giù dalle spalle, lasciandola con i seni scoperti alla sua mano e alla sua bocca. Avrebbe dovuto vergognarsi, in genere si vergognava a non essere del tutto vestita davanti a chiunque altro, ma le sensazioni che si agitavano sotto la sua pelle erano così piacevoli che non riusciva a raccogliere abbastanza pudore per allontanarlo e ricoprirsi.

Forse aveva ragione lui. Presto avrebbe potuto guardare quel che aveva tra le gambe senza arrossire.

Chiho si avventurò persino a passargli una mano tra i capelli, sottili come fili di seta – le scivolavano tra le dita e le sfioravano la pelle come una pioggerellina estiva.

Lui sollevò la testa dal suo seno per stringerla a sé e scrutarla, gli occhi che si muovevano sul suo viso come inseguendo il percorso di un pesciolino sott’acqua.

«Spaventata?»

Chiho scosse la testa e fu premiata da un sorriso dello spirito del fiume, che piegò le ginocchia e la tirò giù con sé finché non sedettero sulle stuoie, tra gli strati del suo vestito.

Lui le baciò il collo e una spalla scoperta, mentre la distendeva a terra e la invitava con tocchi gentili a dargli la schiena. Chiho non si accorse nemmeno del trafficare con la cintura che le teneva insieme l’abito, sentì solo la stretta della stoffa allentarsi e l’aria lungo la schiena.

Poi le labbra di lui – piacevolmente fresche come le sue mani – che scendevano lungo la spina dorsale, l’acconciatura cedere e lasciarle cadere i capelli intorno al viso come una tenda nera.

Lo spirito del fiume continuò la sua discesa lungo la sua schiena con le labbra e con le dita che tracciavano segni indecifrabili sulla sua pelle sempre più calda. Ritrovarsi senza più uno straccio a coprirla, nuda al suo sguardo, fu un sollievo più che un imbarazzo. Niente di quel che lui faceva la metteva a disagio. Era tutto un caldo formicolio e brividi di anticipazione dove la toccava.

Chiho si distese, un braccio piegato sotto la testa, mentre i capezzoli sensibilizzati dalle attenzioni di lui strofinavano sulla stuoia e sulla stoffa dell’abito a ogni respiro, aggiungendo sensazioni a quelle date dal suo tocco.

Oltre la spalla, non si perse un frammento della sua discesa: le carezze delle mani, i baci deposti sulle fossette al fondo della schiena, il solletico dei capelli di lui sulla pelle. Discese fino a sedere sui talloni, le liberò le gambe dal vestito ancora impigliato tra loro. Come per saggiare l’acqua in cui si sarebbe immerso, sollevò lo sguardo verso il suo viso nel passarle le mani intorno alle natiche e posizionarla su un fianco, esposta a lui come non lo era mai stata con nessuno.

Ma dopotutto era il suo sposo. Se non poteva vederla lui così, chi altro lo avrebbe fatto?

Con un movimento fluido, lo spirito del fiume si allungò sopra di lei, tenendosi sospeso con un braccio, e si chinò a baciarla tra collo e spalla. Chiho ridacchiò, ma presto i risolini diventarono suoni inintelligibili sotto le sue mani intorno al seno, lungo il fianco e tra le gambe.

Lì la sensazione fu la più sorprendente di tutte. Le due dita fresche scivolavano tra le pieghe brucianti della sua conchiglia, un contrasto che invece di infastidirla la faceva tremare ed emettere versi inarticolati dalla gola. Mosse il bacino contro la sua mano, mentre qualcosa di duro e affusolato strofinava contro il suo fianco.

Non aveva bisogno di vedere cosa fosse.

Lo aveva visto prima.

Per quanto non avrebbe mai creduto che sarebbe stato così… duro, da vicino.

Né avrebbe creduto di sentirlo spingere tra le sue gambe, fresco come il resto del corpo di lui, ma più scivoloso. E quello fece: scivolò dentro di lei, tendendola giusto quanto bastava per farle sentire l’invasione, ma senza farle male.

Avanzò in lei senza incontrare alcun ostacolo, finché i fianchi di lui non premettero contro il suo sedere e Chiho si ritrovò ad aprire gli occhi – quando li aveva chiusi? – e guardarlo oltre la spalla.

Era questo che metteva in agitazione le ragazze prima del matrimonio? Il tremendo dolore della deflorazione?

Forse lei era solo fortunata perché il suo sposo non era un contadino del villaggio, ma uno spirito del fiume.

Gli sorrise, fiduciosa che sarebbe andato tutto benissimo tra loro, se questi erano gli inizi.

Lui si ritrasse, tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, sospeso sopra di lei, e quando rientrò Chiho ebbe la sensazione che fosse più largo di prima. Quando ripeté il movimento, ebbe la stessa sensazione.

E anche la volta successiva. Si tendeva sempre più intorno a lui, con un formicolio e un calore liquido che le facevano girare la testa.

Era come avanzare nell’acqua gelida del fiume e abituarsi poco a poco alla temperatura.

Chiho aprì la bocca – per chiedergli spiegazioni, forse – ma, alla spinta successiva, dimenticò cosa volesse chiedergli. Gemette con una voce che non aveva mai sentito uscire dalla propria bocca e continuò a farlo a ogni spinta, anche quando smise di ingrossarsi e cambiò solo l’angolazione.

La mano risalì da dove l’aveva accarezzata tra le gambe e le dita le tracciarono la linea delle labbra, per poi scivolarle in bocca e giocare con la sua lingua. C’era un sapore salato sulla sua pelle e Chiho lo leccò e succhiò via dalle sue dita, come se anche il piacere avesse assunto una forma fisica e si trovasse sui suoi polpastrelli.

E, senza dubbio, il piacere avanzava poco a poco nel suo corpo, un’esondazione che giungeva, di soppiatto, a ogni ondata portata dalle spinte di lui. Cresceva sempre più, invadeva ogni anfratto, le invadeva la mente finché non la sentì: l’onda di piena che si raccoglieva alla base della schiena e tra le sue gambe, così vicina da vederla.

Voleva che arrivasse, subito, in quell’istante.

Con un’ultima spinta, la piena la raggiunse.

La travolse con tutto il carico di sensazioni di cui aveva assaporato sono un’anticipazione, un pallido frammento di quel che si stava preparando a monte.

La piena risalì il suo corpo, le rubò voce e respiro, e la spinse sott’acqua.

* * *

Quel mattino, la vecchia Mizuru si era svegliata più in forma del solito. Aveva lasciato la sua palafitta sulla sponda del fiume, per incamminarsi di buona lena verso la foce.

Amava il punto in cui l’acqua dolce dalle montagne incontrava quella salata del mare, dove il blu-verde si mescolava col grigio del fiume. Era l’unione di due amanti così diversi, che potevano congiungersi solo con l’assorbimento di uno nell’altro.

Mizuru sospirò al suono dell’acqua del fiume che accorreva tra le braccia del suo amante e riprese a camminare tra le canne e il terreno scivoloso.

Non tutta l’acqua del fiume arrivava al mare e, dove si arenava nella terra, si formavano piccoli specchi d’acqua in cui crescevano le ninfee. Erano le splendide figlie del fiume e il motivo che la spingeva a camminare così lontano da casa quando si sentiva abbastanza in forma.

Quando giunse alla zona paludosa, le sfuggì un sorriso.

Ma ebbe vita breve.

Sulla riva, tra le grosse foglie circolari e i delicati fiori bianchi, c’era il corpo di una ragazza. Vestiva un abito che nella sua semplicità doveva essere il più bello che aveva e l’acconciatura era mezza sfatta. Il collo e gli arti erano piegati in angoli innaturali, i capelli nascondevano appena uno squarcio sulla fronte. Aveva gli occhi aperti su un mondo che non poteva più vedere.

Mizuru abbassò lo sguardo sulle proprie mani.

«Oh, non di nuovo».

Le macchie e le rughe che le avevano segnato le mani fino al giorno prima erano sparite, per restituirle la pelle che aveva avuto da giovane. Se si fosse specchiata, avrebbe avuto prova della stessa trasformazione sul suo viso e avrebbe ritrovato i capelli del nero quasi blu di quando era ragazza.

Due braccia le cinsero la vita e un corpo familiare aderì alla sua schiena.

«Non era necessario» gli disse.

Lui le posò un bacio sulla testa. «Mm-mmh».

Mizuru si voltò tra le sue braccia per guardarlo in quei suoi occhi disumani, ma che ancora bruciavano di sentimenti estranei alla sua natura e che, nonostante i secoli passati, lui non era ancora riuscito a elaborare.

Al contrario di lei, che aveva le idee ben chiare.

«Quante ce ne saranno ancora, prima che tu impari ad accettare la realtà?» Gli posò le mani sul petto nudo, la pelle fresca come se avesse appena fatto il bagno nel fiume. «Non ho bisogno di altra morte per allontanare la mia. La mia ora è giunta da troppo tempo, ormai».

Lui la studiò come se la vedesse per la prima volta, come se ogni volta che la vedeva fosse la prima.

«Questo non fermerebbe i sacrifici, mio cuore» disse lui e le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte. «La gente che vive lungo le sponde del fiume sacrificherebbe comunque le sue ragazze, come se questo servisse a rabbonirmi».

Come avevano fatto con lei.

Ma lei almeno era stata colpevole di qualcosa.

«Sono ragazze innocenti. Non c’è motivo di sacrificarle» gli disse. «Dovresti provare a spiegarglielo».

La sua espressione si indurì, la mano intorno alla vita ebbe uno spasmo, come se volesse stringersi in pugno. Le si strinse il cuore a vederlo così.

Le ricordava l’espressione feroce con cui aveva affrontato gli abitanti del villaggio, quando l’aveva salvata dalla cascata. Come li aveva ripresi per aver creduto fosse una buona soluzione gettarla nel fiume, per punirla del comportamento immodesto che secondo loro avevano portato male alla loro comunità.

Peccato lui si fosse arrabbiato per quel loro gesto, non per qualche colpa di Mizuru.

Dopotutto, era stata immodesta con lui.

«Non mi ascolteranno. Così, come non mi hanno ascoltato con te». Le prese una mano e se la portò alle labbra. «Non sentirti in colpa per aver raccolto quello che loro gettano via, mio cuore».

Oh, non era quello.

Mentre lui la stringeva tra le braccia, Mizuru piangeva perché ogni ragazza che cadeva dalla cascata le ricordava che doveva ancora scontare la pena di aver amato uno spirito del fiume.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt per cui è stato colpo di fulmine e l'ambientazione è venuta da sé. All'inizio della stesura immaginavo qualcosa di più "Studio Ghibli", ma avevo già idee poco carine e coccolose per il finale che si sono sviluppate così come le avete lette.  
> Devo dire che volevo scrivere qualcosa del genere da un po'. Dopotutto ho consumato manga e manwha con tematiche simili per un sacco di tempo, dovevano lasciare un segno, neh ;)  
> Un ringraziamento speciale e abbraccioso a Chià e Mel per i pareri a caldo, tutti gli orrori sono colpa mia :D  
> Grazie a chi ha letto e alla prossima!  
> AKM


End file.
